(good)bye
by hiirei
Summary: Jyushimatsu tidak suka perpisahan.


(good)bye

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 _note: ooc. slight!jyushimatsu x homura. dan kecacatan lainnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Jyushimatsu pikir dia hanya akan merasakan satu kali perpisahan dalam hidupnya. Perpisahan yang ia alami beberapa tahun lalu memang tidak terlalu pahit karena dia dapat melihat senyumnya sebelum kereta berisi sang gadis melaju cepat sampai ia tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.

Tapi tetap saja, siapa yang suka akan perpisahan?

Selembar foto yang waktu diambil di _photobox_ dengan sang gadis ia tatap. Hanya itu yang ia punya untuk mengingat si gadis, walau ia yakin mungkin gadis itu sudah berbeda dengan yang ada di foto. Mungkin rambutnya akan lebih panjang, atau mungkin akan ada bintik jerawat yang baru tumbuh.

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati ruang santai—ruang yang kini ia tempati—dan segera ia masukkan foto itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Terdengar pintu bergeser, langsung ia memutar tubuh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ichimatsu- _niisan,_ " sapanya pada orang yang kini mendudukkan diri di depannya.

Ichimatsu menatap wajah Jyushimatsu lekat dengan sepasang matanya yang selalu tampak bosan. Memerhatikan setiap lekuk dan beberapa bekas luka akibat terlalu sering terjatuh di wajah itu. Menyimpan imej adiknya dalam memori, karena mungkin kini mereka akan jarang bertemu.

"Jyushimatsu, maafkan aku." Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang ia dapat pikirkan, karena sebenarnya ia pun tidak pandai memilih kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan.

Kata maaf itu terdengar hampa di telinga Jyushimatsu. Terasa memuakkan karena dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah kata ini diucap. Dia hanya bisa memasang senyum lebar yang biasa ia tunjukkan, walau sebenarnya ia ingin mengamuk habis-habisan.

Tapi mulutnya seakan berkhianat dengan menjawab, " _Niisan_ tidak memiliki salah, tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Tangan Ichimatsu terjulur pada tangannya yang berada di dalam lengan jaketnya, menggulung kain itu agar dapat memegang tangannya secara langsung. Jyushimatsu dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan kakaknya yang kini menggenggam jemarinya.

"Maaf." Kata itu diulang lagi. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."

 _Janji?_

Oh, Jyushimatsu ingat.

Janji yang pernah Ichimatsu katakan saat mereka berada di jenjang SMA kelas dua, ketika beberapa murid kelas tiga hendak menindas Jyushimatsu dan kakaknya itu datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Janji itu—

"Ah lihat! Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau harus bersiap-siap bukan?" Jyushimatsu berdiri, membuat Ichimatsu membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut.

Lagi, Jyushimatsu masih memberikan senyum lebarnya itu. Tangannya kini menarik tangan sang kakak, mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari Choromatsu atau yang lainnya.

Hari ini tanggal dua puluh empat.

Hari ini merupakan hari pernikahan Ichimatsu Matsuno dengan seorang gadis, putri dari direktur perusahaan.

Mulai hari ini, anak keempat dari enam bersaudara itu akan menempuh hidup baru, tidak akan tinggal di atap yang sama dengan kelima saudaranya.

Hari ini, Jyushimatsu akan kembali ditinggalkan oleh sosok yang berarti untuknya.

Jyushimatsu tidak suka perpisahan. Bukankah perpisahan hanya akan memberi rasa kehilangan dan pahit? Terlebih lagi berpisah dengan saudara terdekatmu.

Perpisahan mungkin sesuatu yang buruk baginya. Tapi malam itu, ketika ia melihat sang kakak bersanding dengan mempelai perempuan memakai jas dengan rambut yang tersisir rapi—walau sebenarnya keempat saudaranya ingin membuat rambut itu teracak tidak rapi seperti biasanya—dan senyum kecil yang melekat di wajah, akhirnya Jyushimatsu paham.

Mungkin dengan perpisahan ini, kakaknya tidak akan kesepian seperti dulu lagi. Mungkin dengan adanya perempuan itu di samping kakaknya, segalanya akan lebih baik untuk sang kakak. Mungkin selama ini usahanya untuk membuat dunia sang kakak kurang cukup, dan perempuan itu yang akan membuatnya sempurna.

Jyushimatsu memandang keempat saudaranya yang kini sibuk menggoda saudara ipar mereka, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Ichimatsu. Ia melangkah mendekati sang kakak, yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada dirinya.

"Ichimatsu- _niisan,_ kuharap kau akan bahagia sekarang."

.

.

.

 _"Jyushimatsu,"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Aku janji akan selalu berada di sampingmu, menjagamu selamanya. Kita tidak akan berpisah, niisan akan selalu menjagamu."_

 _._

 _._

.

END

a/n: okee ini apaa-


End file.
